A monitoring camera of the related art is installed fixedly in a shop or the like to store captured videos or still images in order to prevent and solve a crime. When a crime occurs, information for specifying a criminal can be obtained from the stored image. However, it is difficult to cope with a case where an individual is attacked by a burglar or the like in a place where no security camera is installed during commutation or going to school. In this regard, a portable security camera installed in a body of an individual to monitor the surroundings of the body at all times has been proposed.
As a background art of this technical field, JP 2006-86582 A (Patent Document 1) has been proposed. The apparatus of Patent Document 1 has a signal input unit that receives an image signal, a signal temporary storage that temporarily stores the received image signal, an emergency detection means that detects occurrence of an abnormality in or around a human body, and a signal accumulator that receives and stores the image signal from the signal temporary storage on the basis of the abnormality signal detected by the emergency detection means. In the technique of Patent Document 1, the image signal can be stored in the signal temporary storage or the signal accumulator by the abnormality signal such as a huge vibration detected by the emergency detection means without being removed. In addition, information is transmitted to a fixed station such as a security office and is provided for monitoring or storing purposes.